


Group Cuddles

by taehyungiejiminie95



Series: BTS Hybrid One-Shots [4]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bunny Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, Cat Hybrid Kim Taehyung | V, Cat Hybrid Park Jimin (BTS), Dog Hybrid Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Fluff, Hybrid AU, Hybrid Bangtan Boys, Jeon Jungkook Is a Brat, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Little Shit, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehyungiejiminie95/pseuds/taehyungiejiminie95
Summary: Yoongi thinks so much fluff happens too often





	Group Cuddles

“Play with my ears,” Jungkook insists, barging into Yoongi’s room with absolutely no warning. The older man huffs heavily, having being rudely awaken from his nap by an overgrown bunny throwing himself onto his lap and shoving his ears into his face,

“You’re such a brat,” Yoongi fires back, voice gruff and unforgiving as he gently guides the bunny to lay down beside him. Jungkook preens at the soft treatment, and the way that Yoongi wraps his arms around the younger from behind, one hand finding the place at the bottom of his ears that makes his leg kick out a little. Yoongi complains about that too, but doesn’t move his hand. Jungkook’s left to wiggle around under Yoongi’s touch as the older falls back to sleep, still playing with Jungkook’s ears.

Hoseok is looking for someone to play with. The puppy had woken up feeling particularly playful, but nobody he’d spoken to was willing to indulge him. He walked dejectedly into Yoongi’s room with his chew toy dragging in his hand, only to feel outraged to see him occupied with the young bunny,

“Yoongi! Play with me,” Hoseok whines, crawling up onto the bed and throwing his rope onto Yoongi’s chest. The elder groans in pain as he’s once again rudely woken up, and stops scratching Jungkook’s ears for just a second. The bunny starts pouting and whining, trying to force Yoongi’s hand back to his ears. However, Yoongi has already had enough,

“Right! I am sleeping. You can either lay down and sleep too, or you can go and chase your own tail,” He snaps at Hoseok, but he instantly regrets his words. The puppy’s eyes fill up with tears, and Yoongi sighs, “I’m sorry. Just come lay down. I’ll stroke your tail and pet Jungkook’s ears and we can all nap, okay? Just no noise, I don’t anymore needy hybrids in here,” Yoongi explains, and Hoseok nods shyly. He lays down next to Jungkook, and Yoongi stretches his hand over the youngest to reach Hoseok’s tail, and his other hand takes it’s place back at the base of Jungkook’s ears. Yoongi and Hoseok both weakly complain about his leg kicking out this time.

Jimin and Taehyung come in shortly after, looking for trouble but finding a scene worth dying for. The two kittens crawl up onto Yoongi’s bed and curl up together into his back, nuzzling their ears into the still-napping rapper. They exchange a small kiss before dropping off to sleep.

For a long time, the 4 hybrids and Yoongi rest in peace. Yoongi’s hands scratch Jungkook’s ears and toy with Hoseok’s tail on auto pilot, and his legs eventually end up tangled with the two kittens next to him. It’s a good thing he has such a large bed.

When he finally wakes up, all 7 people who live in the house are in his bed. Namjoon and Jin had made their way in at some point to nap next to Hoseok and the kittens respectively, almost bracketing in their little family. The room is filed with the rise and fall of their breaths, and Yoongi shakes his head. These group cuddles happens way too often.


End file.
